


Sinner

by devil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner

Black. They were black now. Her beloved wings were no more.

Once a beautiful snow white, pure and without flaw, the angel’s wings were now a dull, dead looking coal black. It was, to her, almost sickly seeming. Their span was once almost three times the size of her, larger and more majestic looking than most other angel’s wings and incredibly plush. They were even large enough for her to wrap them around herself, and she often did just that, cocooning herself inside their softness and warmth. Other’s would look at them in envy, wishing her wings could be theirs. Now though, they were small, thin, and pitiful compared to how they once were, smaller than half their original size, a scaly rough feel now to them, nothing like the soft to the touch feathers she once had. Hours of each day would go into her grooming them, making sure they looked as perfect as they could. Now any preening she attempted just made her skin crawl with disgust, no longer able to touch them for much longer than a few seconds.

It’s not like any of this should have been a surprise, however. After all she was a sinner now. She had betrayed their mighty father by ignoring her duties on earth and deciding to fall, and this was her punishment for it. It’s what she deserved and she expected it to happen. No one ever falls without losing something in the process, always receiving their punishment in the harshest ways possible. She once knew of an angel who fell so he could see the wondrous beauties of the human world, to experience life, whose penalty was the loss of his sight. It was viewed as a cruel but fair system. Going against heaven was one of the greatest of sins after all. 

Compared to what others have lost, it may be arguable that her loss of wings was an oddly small punishment. She still had them after all. But she was sure they only stayed to remind her of what she’s done, to be a constant reminder her of her mistakes. Why else would she be forced to keep these wings, hideously shriveled and black? It was well known that they were her pride and joy, something that she, the angel of song, loved even more than her singing voice. Now they were nothing to be proud of, nothing to love. They were there only as torture, to force her to regret what she’s done, a way to get her to come crawling back and make her beg for forgiveness. And it almost worked too. However, even if the sin she had committed resulted in the loss of her beautiful wings, something that should have shaken her to the core, she didn’t mind. It was strange really.

With dainty fingers, she reaches up, gently touching one of her wings, letting out a small sigh as she pets the feathers, trying to get used to their new rough feel. As she does this a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her close and kissing her on top of her head. A smile comes to her face as she turns around to face the man who held her, comforting her. ”Aku…” she murmurs softly before giving him a gentle kiss.

As much as she loved her wings, she would never regret falling for the devil she loved even more.


End file.
